Bob's Journey
by pepe1
Summary: Bob;s Journey from his home village, to Zexen, throgh Grasslands, Dunan and Harmona looking for vengeance. Plz RaR!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well , hello everyone. I haven't written anything completely useless for a while so I thought now was the time. Please R a R or I will be forced to hunt you down one by one and kill you. Oh, and there will be more chapters coming up.  
  
The Village Of The Lycanthropes  
  
The Village Of The Lycanthropes stood fearlessly on the border of the Free Knight's Of Camaro's Domain. Zexen had given up destroying them, the Lycanthrope Warrior just continuously proved itself too strong for any army, even Harmonia's Elite Temple Guards. It was the year IS 425, and the Great Grasslands War was raging. The clans had united under a single banner for the first time in history to fight as one against the invading Harmonian troops, who had already taking over half of the Grasslands.  
  
The Village was one of only a few strongholds that were left. The Harmonian Army, under the leadership of the legendary blind general Soledt, was only a few miles away from the village. The Harmonians numbered in the hundreds of thousands, or so witnesses say, while there was only approximately 10'000 Grassland troops in the village. With the Zexens on one side and the Harmonians on the other, it was slowly looking to be the end of the Grasslands, when he appeared. This leader, this 'Fire Hero' stood tall with his legendary true rune, and managed to convince the Zexen Army that after the Grasslanders were slaughtered they would be next. This strongly powered the Grassland forces, who now equalled 70'000 troops, with the help of the Zexen Knights and the arrival of warriors from neighbouring villages.  
  
What is said to be the bloodiest war in the history of man rage on that day. Survivors say that thousands upon thousands of bodies were left in the entrance of the village, but the Grasslanders triumphed. After this, the Harmonians quit their campaign, with their best General dead, and the High Bishop humiliated.  
  
But it wasn't just a day of death at the Village Of The Lycanthropes, for one child was born into the world. A world that was looking towards a brighter future with out war, a world where peace would reign in the Grasslands.  
  
15 years later  
  
"Bob, come inside! You'll catch a cold!"  
  
"Okay mum!"  
  
Rain was pouring down on the village as a lone figure made his way from the Great Shrine to his home, a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. Panting, heaving , he transformed to his wolf state to make the final leap into his front door. Shivering, he transformed back into a human boy and ran for a towel . Finding one in the dried up cupboard that always looked like it was about to fall off the wall, he wrapped it around his head and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mum, what ya cooking in there?', he asked, sniffing the air as he made his way to the table. "It smells great!"  
  
"Just a little bit of stew, a traveller from Black Dragon Island taught me this little recipe. I tell you, his little son Gremio will be a fine chef someday if his father passes on those stew recipes".  
  
Bob grabbed a spoon that was perfectly carved out of wood, a work of art. His dad owned it before he died in the war. Whenever Bob held that spoon, memories would rush into his head, memories of screams and bloodshed. He could never understand these visions. Men in a light blue armor, would be charging at him, and he would be slaying them one-by-one, with no mercy or contempt for them or their families. Then, as what would always happen in his "flashbacks" , he would be overpowered, and then, he would be the one screaming.  
  
Bob opened his eyes, still mystified by what he saw, as sweat began to develop on his brow.  
  
"Did you see it again, Bob?" , his mother asked, in a voice that showed worry, but yet a little arrogance also. She seemed to be angry at Bob whenever he would have these flashbacks, as if he had done something bad.  
  
Bob just nodded his head slightly and started to ravage into the stew.  
  
"Don't forget Bob, the village is having it's daily meeting at the Great Shrine in two hours time."  
  
Bob stood up, done with his stew, and headed to his room to think about his visions.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
The village members were gathered at The Great Shrine, which was built in honour of all the Lycanthrope Warriors who had given their lives in the great war for freedom. It depicted a single Lycanthrope, staring at the sky, howling in victory.  
  
The Village Elders moved up towards the higher ground to stand over the meeting.  
  
The High Elder appeared on top of the platform which had been set in preparationfor him.  
  
"Let us pray for those who sacrificed themselves so that we could live peacefully with the one's we love."  
  
He bowed his head and closed his eyes, and the fellow Lycanthropes followed suit.  
  
" May the stars in the sky guide our heroes to a world of peace, and happiness. We thank you, our warriors for the ultimate sacrifice you made for us, and you will be remembered in the Grasslands for the many years to come."  
  
With this, he raised his head and opened his eyes, as the rest of the Lycanthropes said the traditional prayer, which was said at every village meeting that the clan would have.  
  
"Now the reason we are here tonight, is to talk about the mysterious burning of our village gates. Now, there has been no evidence of an invading army or renegade knights from Camaro, so all I can believe is that it is someone in the village that is trying to make himself seen. What is most mystifying about the burning of the gates is that it was done in some of the heaviest rain we have had in the village for many years. So obviously, a very powerful magic was used to destroy the gates. I ask all clan members with runes to come up to the front of this meeting so we can judge who it was that burnt our gates."  
  
Bob stood up nervous and edgy, knowing that he was one only a few clan members who had runes. The potential destroyers of the gates were lined up now, each with their right hand out so that the elder could see their runes. 20 or so members of the clan had runes, but Bob was the only one with a fire rune.  
  
The High Elder scoped each person. He saw Water runes, Resurrection runes, even a fortune rune, when his eyes reached Bob's right palm. He took off his glasses, and stared long and hard into Bob's eyes, using his true rune to look into the boy's eyes, and read his thoughts.  
  
"So, you think you're innocent huh? Hmmm, you say that you haven't been outside at all? Very interesting.." The High Elder continued to read into his thoughts, when he overheard villagers whispering amongst themselves. He opened his eyes, and looked up at the crowd, that was now in a small frenzy of whispers, each telling the other what they saw. Ofcourse, the majority of them were lies.  
  
" Quiet, all of you!"  
  
He pointed at Bob's mother.  
  
"You , come up here and tell us what you saw!"  
  
Bob's mother hesitated at first, but made her way up onto the stage to recount what she saw on the night the village gates were destroyed.  
  
"I...I saw Bob...standing at the gates. He....he was laughing at something. What I'm not sure of, but after that I saw the gates in flames...."  
  
Bob couldn't believe what he was hearing, for he remembers sitting in his room reading about the Great Grasslands battle that took place at those very same gates. The gates were burnt down in the war, too.  
  
The High Elder turned to Bob.  
  
"Do you have anything to say in your defence?"  
  
Bob just stood their silent, looking at the ground, and not moving a muscle. The High Elder nodded his head and turned to the crowd.  
  
" It is my judgement that if Bob truly did burn down the gates, that he didn't mean it to harm anybody or frighten anybody, and he was doing it out of anger. I suggest that he sleeps in the underground cell that is situated under the gate, and thathe start rebuilding it tomorrow."  
  
There was general agreement from the crowd to this arrangement.  
  
3 Hours Later-  
  
After much discussion over annual feasts and fights with Zexen Border Guards, the meeting had finally finished and everyone had gone off to their homes. Bob had been thrown into his underground 'cell-for-the-night' and sat ther crying. He rubbed a tear off of his cheek as it threatened to spill to the ground. He rubbed at his eyes with some sort of madness, as crying in this village would be a certified way to make you labelled the coward.  
  
"Why w-was I thrown in here!?! I had nothing to do with the gates! I was in my room!"  
  
Then he remembered something that was said at the meeting. His own mother had said that she saw him at the front gates laughing. Was she lying, was she angry at him? Or dd she really see him there, or someone that looked like him? With so much on his mind , Bob wiped his tears away and went to sleep.  
  
Bob woke up shortly after, to the smell of fire and screams of agony. He heard people running around, fighting. He could smell what seemed like roast.  
  
"How did he get out of his cell!?! Kill Bob, kill him!!"  
  
Bob's ears perked up to the sound of this. What the hell was going on outside??? He looked towards the cell door and noticed that the lock had been burnt away by someone or something.  
  
He cautiously made his way to the door, looking up the stairs. He slowly walked up when he found himself in moonlight, at the front of his village. It was all burning, everything was burning.  
  
"No, son!! Noooooo!!!!, he heard his mum scream.  
  
He made his way to the sound of screams, when he saw.....himself! Cutting friends, family down around him. Their heads removed, their bodies ripped to shreds. He heard himself laughing maniacally, when he saw his mother's lifeless body, laying down in front of their door, the beautiful oak door he remembers making to replace the old shabby one his father built. Staring into her lifeless eyes, he lost all sense of direction, all sense of time. Here was nothing left for him, everything had gone. Staring into his mother's eyes, he saw the same vision he always see's except this time more of the puzzle was revealed.  
  
A knight in blue armor, with slit red eyes and golden hair, cutting at his ribs. What he saw next he could barely believe. The knight was biting into him, savouring, loving the taste f his blood as it squelched onto the ground. The knight was smiling, his teeth covered in blood, when he put his hands on his sword and cut him down with no mercy. Bob opened his eyes, remembering where he was, what was going on, He took one final look at his mother before he ran to the High Elders house. He saw what looked like himself, standing at the front doorway, staring into the house.  
  
Bob charged! Like a maniac, he was transformed into something so powerful, so beautiful. He was now in his wolf transformation, running, panting, ready to kill. Taking giant strides, he was within arms reach of attacking the imposter when he just disappeared!  
  
Growling.panting, eager or the taste of flesh, Bob turned around when he saw the imposter.  
  
"Well, well , hello Bob. Lovely night isn't it?"  
  
The imposter slowly turned into a human being, in a knight's suit, the colour of black.evil. His hair was long ad blonde, a sinister blonde, which was further made disturbing by the man's bright red pigment in his eyes , which were staring so deeply at him.  
  
Bob remembered this figure from his vision. This was the soldier who had slaughtered his father. Growlin, fighting to restrain himself ,he asked the man in the most composed voice he could , one simple question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The black knight, staring at Bob replied in a simple calm voice, that showed no emotion, like a lifeless creature.  
  
"Except for being the one that slaughtered your father, and ravaged your mother, they call me Yuber. General.Yuber. Thankyou for your help but now I'll be taking that true rune your little elder so dearly loves.  
  
Bob, now out of control, attacked, not thinking about what he was doing, but acting on natural instinct, like a true warrior. Yuber had no problem with this. He simply dodged to the side, smiling arrogantly.  
  
"Sweet dreams..Bob" And with that, Bob felt a bang on the back of his head, and fell to the Earth, unconscious. The last thing he saw was Yuber making his way towards the Elder's house, with a woman dressed in a light blue dress. What appeared to be a sorcerer. 


	2. The Beginning

Author's Note: Hi again everybody. This chapter is where it's all going to begin. The first was sort of a preview, but I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. Please R a R I want to know if the story is going well so far, because I want to make it as good as I can for you suikofans out there. Peace! Oh, and although its hard to believe, I do NOT own suikoden or any characters.  
  
The Beginning  
  
The next morning  
  
A mysterious blue aura, the type you hear about in fairytales told by your parents about the far-off lands of Kanakan, and the Sindar. It shown brightly in Bob's eyes, a sign of a power more destructive than any other, yet more composed and good then any other also.  
  
A mysterious being, enclosed in robes. Eyes closed, long beautiful black hair, stepped out like a Goddess. She walked slowly up to Bob, silent, so calmy, so content to be in that strange world Bob had found himself in. Bob looked up, the same way he did as a pp when he would look to his mother for comfort, but with a small amount of fear. Fear of the power luminescing off this wonderous being.  
  
"Who...who are you??", Bob asked, curiously.  
  
The being turned around admiring the sky that cold be seen overhead of this wonderful world. She stared at the stars, much in the same way the elders of his home village used to do.  
  
"My-My , such a burden for one who has seen so much.."  
  
Bob was mystified by this. What burden was she talking about? Standing up, he slowly walked up to the mysterious person, when..  
  
"Stay where you are!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Out of nowhere, another person appeared, wearing green cloaks, surrounded by the howling winds he had summoned.  
  
"You must not get close to the Seer, you may disturb her as she reads the stars." Luc calmly explained.  
  
"Read the stars?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Leknaat is a Seer, she sees the future in the stars." "But the future is not certain. Luc, you may leave now."  
  
Luc, staring at his master, disappeared in an engulfment of wind.  
  
"Please excuse my young apprentice, he is over-protective and ignorant."  
  
Bob slowly walked up to the woman.  
  
"So .. Your name is."  
  
"Yes, Leknaat. Foreseer of the future, guider of the stars. I see your star Bob. It's wandering. It's lost. You have lost all that was precious to you. Such a shame for somebody so young.Bob, I have seen what happened to your village. I saw many years ago. It is a terrible shame I can not stand up to my sister."  
  
Shaking her head, she turned her back on Bob.  
  
"You see Bob, it was my sister that destroyed your village. Not that insane knight you encountered."  
  
Bob had transformed by this point, growling, angry at what he had heard.  
  
"You knew about this!?!? But didn't even try to warn us!?!" Growling, the urge to kill over took him. With his claws out, he lunged at her, slashing madly and growling. An insane man in an act of sadness and desperation.  
  
Leknaat calmly stayed as she was. Sighing, she whispered "I can help you, Bob.....I can help you take vengeance upon my sister and her slave.  
  
Bob immediately stopped charging. Like a child he fell to the ground, whimpering, lost without his parent's guidance. "Who is your sister?" Bob asked, his head bopping up in curiosity.  
  
"My..My 'sister's' name is Windy, and that knight you saw here with, you already know his name".  
  
"Yuber...."  
  
"Bob, your elder's true rune has not left the village. It is time for you to wake up to the real world, and leave this dream world I built. Bob, find that true rune, and it will guide you to them......"  
  
Leknaat closed her eyes, and a blinding blue light appeared and engulfed Bob.  
  
The Village Of The Lycanthropes  
  
The smell of Roast in the air, the world entirely black. Complete blackness , and the smell...Bob opened his eyes......  
  
So bright. The sun was directly above him, its light raining down upon him, making his arm sting. Bob inspected his arm. A cut, around 3 inches long, running up his arm, narrowly missing his wrist. He was still laying outside the elder's house, on the rough ground that was covered in rocks. One had conveniently wedged itself on his spine.  
  
Standing up, he neally fell straight back down , how weak and tired his bones and muscles were. Limping , he made his way inside the High Elder's house, through the small door that was custom made specifically for the elder's height. Bob had to crouch down to fit through it.  
  
Inside, the stench of death was obvious. It smelt the same when a wild boar had died in the middle of the village and maggots were scavenging it. Looking into the elder's bedroom, there was the body, although who it was nobody could say, such was the sate of the mangled corpse. All limbs had been cut off , blood smeared on everything in the room, especially over the elder's face. A sign of disrespect.  
  
Bob ran outside, his face going green from the disturbing sight. Outside, it wasn't any better.  
  
Bodies were piled up in 4 different points in the village. The ground was soaked in blood, probably from the bodies being dragged to their designated spots.  
  
Bob found a singular shovel with a note on it:  
  
"Maybe this will be of help" - Yuber  
  
Enraged, he tore at the note, spitting at it, when he realised the shovel again. Staring between the shovel and the piles of bodies, he started digging.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Intestines falling out, heads falling off, Bob persevered in dragging each corpse from it's pile and to a specific grave he had dug for each.  
  
All the bodies were in their graves and covered now, except two. He stared at his mother's corpse. A tear running down his eye. He stared at the body, his blood-soaked form shivering. Falling to the ground, he started shaking. Tears ran down his cheeks onto the ground before him.  
  
Composing himself, he stood up, and buried his mother. He made his way back to his house, or what remained of it. The house was still standing, if only slightly. There was no roof, and the door had been ripped out off of it's hinges.  
  
He eyed the wooden spoon. The one that had continuously given him dreams, or should he say, nightmares. Making his way back to the grave with the spoon rapped in a shoal, he placed it on the pile of dirt.  
  
" I hope your with dad, wherever you are..."  
  
Then he remembered.....the High Elder. He walked backwards, staring at his mother's grave, finally turning around once he reached the front door of the High Elder's House.  
  
He walked in to grab the body when he noticed the High Elder's index finger on his left hand pointing towards the center of town, to the Great Shrine.  
  
Forgetting the body he ran outside ad looked at the sky, when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Find the true rune...."  
  
He changed his direction to the Great Shrine, wondering how the true rune could be in there. He grabbed for the shovel. And swung madly at it. He swung for hours and hours, till it was dark, when he finally collapsed, giving up.  
  
He looked up at the sky, a tear forming in his eye. Why couldn't he break the Shrine statue? He had admitted defeat, when he saw something a touch of moonlight shining of the statue. The moonlight was sparkling off the eye!  
  
He got to his feet madly, mustering together all the energy he had left, climbing the statue to the eye. Sure enough, a small blue-white crystal was inside the eye, shining softly in the night.  
  
He tried everything he could think of, and, after much attempt, realised the eye wouldn't budge, when he noticed a gap in the other eye, possibly for something to go.  
  
Inspecting the hole, it was wide , and curved a bit at the opening. Perfect for...for...a spoon!!!  
  
He raced for his mother's grave. Grabbing the spoon, he made his way straight back to the shrine.  
  
He wedged the spoon into the empty eye socket and turned it! The figure of the Lycanthrope split in half! There was a bright white light emitting from it, blinding him, when he could vaguely see somebody standing in front of him.  
  
The light slowly faded, and left a single figure in front of him.  
  
Tall, proud , strong. It was something which Bob had neve seen before. A true Lycanthrope Warrior. It stood in front of him, holding his sword, not as a challenge, but as a way of greetings. He smiled.  
  
"Finally, somebody has found me..I should have known it would be you Bob!"  
  
The figure seemed to be excited but at the same time trying to stay serious. He walked closer to Bob and touched him on the cheek.  
  
"I have seen what you have been through, and also, what lies ahead of you".  
  
Bob was puzzled by this, and had only one question.  
  
"Are you alive?"  
  
The figure was surprised by such a question  
  
"What, you think ive been inside the statue for the past 20 years of your life trying to breathe? I am passed on to the other side, but my spirit remains here to protect what you seek. Now.Bob, put your right hand out, and receive the gift we have protected for a millennia."  
  
Bob put his right hand out, when the sky itself seemed to be on fire, burning from the ower of the rune. When the light was gone, Bob was left alone, staring at the statue, and then, noticing the engraving on his right hand. He heard a voice come out of the statue.  
  
"You have inherited the Rune Of Life, Bob. We took it during the Grasslands War all those years ago. The Harmonians used it to give revive dead soldier's, but remember, to give somebody their life back, you must take one at the same time. That rune also has magnificent destructive powers, so use it wisely. Now, leave this village and fight for these people, fight for justice! Go!Now!  
  
Bob started to run to the village entrance, when he remembered the spoon. He quickly took it out of the slot and put it back to rest on his mother's grave. He then ran as fast as he could to the gate entrance. Upon getting there, he looked back at what was now just a graveyard. All those people, they thought he had killed them, but he vowed to prove them wrong. Turning his hands into fists, and tears threatening to spill, he turned his back on the village, and would never look back.  
  
Author's Note: Well that chapter was extremely rushed ( Btw the spirit WAS his father and I promise ill make up for this rushed chapter with my next one, when Bob finds himself in Zexen territory. Ooooooooooo!! 


End file.
